Cypher
by Vanmoriel-Elentari
Summary: Cuando Sherlock falle en resolver un caso a tiempo, John necesitará estar allí para recoger las piezas. Traducción autorizada por roane.


N/T: Esta es una traducción del fic de Roane, Cypher.

**A/N: Esta historia fue el resultado de un prompt de arte por la magnífica reapersun. No puedo postearlo aquí, pero pueden verlo en:** **ao3/works/594255**

* * *

-No me toques.

Las palabras fueron como una advertencia. John apartó su mano del hombro de Sherlock, casi derramando el té que estaba por posar en el escritorio, al lado de la laptop del detective. -¿Perdona? ¿Está todo bien? –No lo estaba, pero tenía que preguntar de todos modos, sabiendo que Sherlock le mentiría.

-Bien. Solo necesito pensar. – Dijo Sherlock, mirando fijamente a la pantalla, comparándola a la primera de una larga pila de carpetas a la izquierda del escritorio. John se sentó frente a él en su propia computadora y trató de pensar cómo comenzar su siguiente entrada del blog.

El caso había ido mal. Tan mal, de hecho, que Sherlock no había dicho una palabra desde entonces, ni siquiera cuando el asesino fue finalmente arrestado. El problema fue que cuando habían tomado el caso, el hombre no había sido un asesino.

John suspiró y se masajeó la frente. Abrió una nueva entrada:

_Condolencias a la familia Furlong de Norfolk por su pérdida. No tengo el corazón para escribir nada más por el momento. _

No era lo suficientemente bueno – nada podía serlo, después de lo sucedido – pero John presionó "postear" de todos modos.

-John.

Él alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Sherlock mirándolo de mala manera. - ¿Qué?

-Cállate.

John rodó los ojos, intentando aligerar el ambiente. -¿Estaba tipeando demasiado fuerte? ¿Estaba respirando?

-Sólo estate callado. Necesito pensar. –Sherlock enterró sus dedos entre su cabello y masajeó su cráneo.

John iba a empezar a decir algo, pero después se lo pensó mejor. Cerró su laptop y tomó su taza, dirigiéndose al sillón frente a la chimenea. El aire en la sala era tenso como de tormenta, vibrante. Él había pasado los dos días previos sintiendo la tensión alzarse y preguntándose si había algo que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Recién se había acomodado cuando la tormenta explotó. Sherlock se levantó y manoteó la pila de carpetas de su escritorio, llevándose la taza de té con ellas. El papel se deslizó en blancas corrientes sobre el suelo y la taza se fragmentó. El té se derramó sobre todo en gotas pegajosas. -¡Maldita sea, John!

-John se puso de pie inmediatamente, apenas recordando mover su computadora a un lado.

-No puedo pensar, no puedo concentrarme, tú solo estás allí ocupando espacio y metiéndote en el camino. –Las manos de Sherlock temblaban al hablar, haciendo movimientos bruscos como un pájaro frenético tratando de escapar de una jaula.

-Sherlock, si necesitas que salga a caminar o algo, puedes tan solo decir–

-¡Sucede incluso cuando no estás aquí! –Señaló a John – Estás en mi cabeza. No puedo apartarte cuando necesito pensar, siempre estás _allí_. Esto fue una terrible idea.

-¿Esto?

Sherlock hizo gestos entre ellos dos. –_Esto_. Tú y yo. No está funcionando.

John se sentó de nuevo, las palabras siendo un golpe a su pecho. – Sherlock, si esto tiene que ver con–

-No lo hace. Sólo eres… _inconveniente. _

El doctor se tragó la respuesta furiosa que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Había sabido que este momento llegaría, desde el momento en que Lestrade los había llamado con noticias sobre los Furlong. Luchando por mantener su voz baja y controlada, preguntó - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Te quiero fuera de mi cabeza –dijo Sherlock – Te quiero fuera.

No había sido el peor escenario que había imaginado, pero estaba cerca. -¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Sí. No. –Sherlock se tironeó del flequillo como intentando arrancar las respuestas de su cráneo. – No lo sé. – Atravesó la habitación bruscamente y tomó su saco.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Fuera. –Sherlock se desvaneció en las escaleras, y John escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse de un portazo. El piso era un desastre. Se levantó de su sillón y fue a buscar una escoba y trapo.

Mientras limpiaba, John intentó no pensar sobre Elise Furlong, yaciendo en el hospital. Los doctores pensaban que podría recuperarse eventualmente. Su esposo Hugh no fue tan afortunado.

John sabía que el trabajo lo era todo para Shelrock. Esta era la primera vez que lo había visto tener toda la evidencia y aún así fallar. Si Sherlock hubiera resuelto el código que contenía la amenaza antes…

Intentó no pensar sobre por qué no lo había hecho.

Esto era peor que Baskerville, peor que la duda que había visto en el rostro del detective entonces. Mil veces peor que escuchar a Sherlock negar su amistad con John. Porque ahora, por supuesto, era más que eso. O había sido más que eso.

Desechó los últimos pedazos de la taza rota y fue a mirar por la ventana. Estaba frío y húmedo, y la lluvia dibujaba sombras en el vidrio.

Sherlock estaba parado bajo un poste de luz, aparentemente ignorante de la lluvia. Estaba encogido, con un vapor blanco saliendo de su boca y su nariz… John no podía decir con seguridad si era del frío o si estaba fumando. Podía decir que el estúpido bastardo estaba completamente empapado. John tomó su chaqueta y marchó hacia las escaleras. No se molestó en ponérsela, solo la echó por sobre su cabeza a la vez que corría hacia la lluvia.

Sherlock arrojó a un lado una colilla de cigarrillo mientras John lo alcanzaba, y exhaló lo último del humo en la noche, su rostro volteado hacia la lluvia.

-¿Sherlock?

-Es mi culpa. –Dijo él, girando su cabeza para ver a John. La lluvia corría por su rostro.

-No lo es. –Dijo John. Conocía esa conversación. Era la misma que él tenía consigo mismo cada vez que perdía un paciente.- A veces no importa lo que hagas, no es suficiente. No puedes ser responsable por todo, Sherlock.

-Debería haber estado decodificando ese mensaje, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en tu boca en mi miembro. Y ahora un hombre está muerto.

John no tenía una respuesta para eso.

-¿Qué piensas? Si la señora Furlong despierta en algún momento, nos disculparemos. "Lamentamos terriblemente que su ex novio le disparara, ¡pero el sexo fue fantástico!" –Sus labios se curvaron sobre sus dientes, haciéndolo casi irreconocible.

Algo se encogió dentro de John, haciéndole difícil respirar. –Está bien, fue un error, obviamente. Sherlock, todos se equivocan.

-Yo no.

El sonido que escapó de la boca de John sólo se aproximaba a una risa. –Sí que lo haces, ¡te equivocas todo el tiempo! –Frotó su frente contra la manga de su suéter, secando algunas gotas de lluvia.

-No antes de esto. –Dijo Sherlock – No antes de ti. –Secó su boca con el dorso de la mano, como si estuviera apartando algo desagradable. –Esta… relación. Es una distracción que no puedo permitirme.

John quería discutir. Quería enlistarle a Sherlock todas las cosas en las que era mejor por tenerle a él cerca, por dejar sus emociones surgir de vez en cuando. Las palabras no salían. Continuaba viendo el rostro de Elise Furlong el día en que vino al departamento a pedirles ayuda. Seguía viendo la forma en que Hugh Furlong había observado a su esposa con ojos llenos de preocupación. Esos mismos ojos estaban opacos mirando al techo de la sala de los Furlong, y Elise estaba sangrando de un disparo a la cabeza.

Tal vez Sherlock tenía la razón. –Si pensara que sería lo correcto, empezaría mañana a buscar otro lugar. –Dijo.

-Tal vez deberías. –Sherlock no le estaba mirando.

-¿Realmente quieres decir eso?

Sherlock no dijo nada, solo asintió.

El suelo estaba desvaneciéndose bajo los pies de John. Se sentía como si el pavimento se resquebrajara en la lluvia. –Seh. –Su garganta dolía. Sintió el principio de la humedad atravesando su chaqueta, lo que probaba que era menos resistente al agua de lo que se anunciaba. Era estúpido de su parte seguir parado allí fuera. –Uhm. No te quedes demasiado aquí fuera, ¿está bien? –Sherlock aún no lo miraba. –Te… dejaré ser, entonces. –Se dio vuelta para irse.

-John. –La voz de Sherlock era tan suave que John casi no la había oído por sobre el murmullo del agua. –Lo siento.

John asintió una vez, con un movimiento afilado de su barbilla, y luego se enderezó para caminar de regreso al departamento.

Se sentó junto al hogar hasta que lo peor del frío se pasó. No sabía cuánto más se quedaría Sherlock fuera, y no estaba seguro de si estaba listo para enfrentarlo en algún momento. Sintiéndose como un cobarde, se forzó a subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto, una habitación en la que no dormía desde hacía más de un mes. Era frío, pero las sábanas estaban limpias. Se quitó la ropa dejando solo lo interior y se dejó caer en la cama. Yació mirando el techo por lo que parecieron horas, tratando de imaginar el regresar a un departamento comunal y nada más que trabajos de reemplazo. Cayó dormido sin escuchar la puerta en el piso de abajo.

En algún momento de la noche, se despertó al sentir unos rulos mojados presionándose contra su hombro. La respiración de Sherlock era profunda y estable, su rostro presionado en el espacio entre la espalda de John y la almohada. John sintió un flechazo de ira que se desvaneció en un profundo dolor. Quería despertar a Sherlock, patearle fuera de la cama, echarle de la habitación. En su lugar, suspiró y movió su almohada bajo su cabeza. EL movimiento hizo que el otro se estirara. Presionó su rostro entre los omóplatos del rubio y pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura.

El corazón de John latió dolorosamente en su pecho. El trabajo era quien Sherlock era, y entendía que Sherlock lo privilegiaba. Pero para que Sherlock lo dejara todo a un lado, ¿por qué, miedo? ¿Vergüenza? John quería mantener a Sherlock bajo todas las cosas dolorosas que él le había dicho fuera. Y aún así, ahora, sintiendo el calor de su piel contra la suya en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, dejarlo era impensable.

-No podía dormir. –Dijo Sherlock, las palabras sonando apagadas contra la espalda del doctor.

John rió, un sonido corto sin sentimiento. –Sabes, usualmente es malo meterse en la cama de alguien con el que acabas de romper.

El brazo de Sherlock se tensó tan ferozmente que le cortó la respiración a John. –Lo odio. –Dijo.

-¿Odias qué?

Al principio no respondió. Entonces dijo: -_Necesitarte.-_Aflojó su agarre justo antes de que él se lo pidiera. –Es un desastre.

Cuidadosamente, John cubrió la mano del detective con la suya, y entonces apartó su brazo gentilmente, alejándose de él para que ya no estuvieran tocándose. Se volteó, uniendo sus brazos y piernas en una casi bola. Podía distinguir la figura de Sherlock en la débil luz de la ventana. –Lo sé. Por eso es que me estoy yendo, ¿recuerdas?

-No quiero que lo hagas. –Sherlock sonaba como un niño al que el doctor le ha dicho que tiene que darle una vacuna.

John apretó su mandíbula, se lamió los labios una vez y no dijo "_lo querías antes"_. Preguntó - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-A ti. El trabajo. Todo. –John oyó las sábanas moviéndose y vio la sombra de Sherlock moverse mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mano. –No sé cómo.

John suspiró y se estiró para encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Sherlock parpadeó ante la luz, y él se sentó, moviéndose para quedar con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama. –Nadie sabe cómo, no al principio. –Hizo una pausa – Debería haberme dado cuenta.

-¿Es esto lo que hacen las demás personas? ¿Pasarse todo el tiempo pensando en sexo? ¿O sobre otras cosas aún más ridículas, como preocuparse sobre si alguien recordó llevar dinero para un taxi porque está lloviendo fuera y van a coger un resfriado? No es sorpresa que el mundo esté lleno de idiotas.

El doctor sonrió a pesar del nudo en su garganta. –Yo lo recordé, y también recordé mi paraguas.

Sherlock frunció el ceño de la manera en que solía hacerlo cuando John había pasado por alto algo obvio. –Claro que si, y eso fue hace semanas. Es irrelevante ahora.

-Está bien, dime qué es lo relevante. –John se maravilló de que su voz sonara tan calmada, como si no quisiera espantar al loco genio que se había metido en su cama.

Sherlock se acostó sobre su espalda con un bufido, levantando el cubrecama hasta su barbilla. –El trabajo es lo más importante. –Se detuvo, claramente escondiendo algo.

Eso no era inesperado. John sabía que, con suerte, estaba en el segundo lugar. - ¿Pero?

Al principio no pensó que iba a obtener una respuesta. Al fin: -Pero no es lo único. Ya no más.

-¿Y eso es malo? – Preguntó el rubio.

-¡Es imposible que ambas sean compatibles! – Sherlock descargó un puñetazo en la cama – Tener ambas parece imposible, no tener ninguna es insoportable.

-¿Qué tal si "ambas" no es una opción? –La voz de John era suave, pero su vista estaba fijada frente a él – Me pediste que me fuera. ¿Se te ocurrió que solo cambiar de opinión no es suficiente para deshacer eso?

-Claro que no. –El de cabello oscuro se sentó y volteó para verlo a la cara - ¿Por qué no sería suficiente? Tú no quieres irte. Yo no quiero que te vayas.

-¿Qué pasará entonces cuando otro caso termine mal? No puedo… no, tú… _tú_ no puedes enfrentarnos contra el trabajo. Odió lo que sucedió. Me está carcomiendo por dentro, pero incluso si haces todo exactamente como se debe, podrías fallar de nuevo. ¿Y va a suceder esto entonces también?

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y descansó su espalda contra los pies de la cama. Había una amabilidad en sus ojos que hacía que el corazón del doctor es encogiera. John sintió la mirada de Sherlock sobre él, pero no iba a mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando finalmente habló, la voz del detective era baja y nerviosa. –Cometí un terrible error con el caso. Cometí otro esta noche. No… no me hagas sufrir por ambos. –Inhaló profundamente – Por favor.

Fue el "por favor", lo que golpeó más duro a John. –No quiero marcharme, Sherlock, pero no puedo quedarme si vas a montar una escena cada vez que algo salga mal.

-No monté una escena.

Él le sostuvo la mirada y simplemente lo observó.

-De acuerdo, bien. Lo hice. –Sherlock tragó, su mandíbula endureciéndose con el movimiento. – Lo siento, John. Sé que soy… difícil… -John bufó - … cállate, estoy disculpándome… Sé que puedo ser difícil, y no sé cómo hacer esto apropiadamente. Pero yo… por favor, quédate.

-Hablaremos más mañana. –Dijo John.

-Eso no es un sí.

-Sí, bueno, tampoco es un no; y eso es lo mejor que vas a obtener de mí a las cuatro y media de la mañana. –Sonrió John, aunque solo un poco.

-¿Puedo quedarme?

Él apartó las sábanas para dejar más espacio para Sherlock. –Ven aquí. Vas a congelarte. Pero tienes que dejarme dormir, ¿entendido? –Apagó las luces y volvió a tumbarse. Sherlock se aovilló detrás de él, y el último sonido que John escuchó antes de quedarse dormido fue el suave susurro de la respiración de Sherlock en su oído.


End file.
